New Beginnings
by Anime-05
Summary: Daisuke leaves Odaiba before ninth grade and comes back for his senior year...as a foreign exchange student? Our favorite goggle boy returns with some...changes. Rating may go up later. RR PLE
1. Back Home

****

**New Beginnings**

****

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. I'm just a poor little student who writes fics in her spare time. So back off.  
  
A prequel may be written for this one... if it's asked for.  
  
Brief summary: Daisuke starts to notice some things that he doesn't like about the other Digidestined. He finds out things kept from him and to top it all off, he overhears the others talking about him. He walks in, looks around and leaves; never to return. Or so he thought.  
  
BTW - Nothing new...just corrected a couple things.---3/14

* * *

__

_blah blah ... _thoughts

"blah blah" ... dialogue

"**_blah blah_**" ... action during dialogue

(Word next to Japanese word) ... Translation

((Hey you..)) ... I'm talking to you...

* * *

Daisuke stood with his friend in front of the one place he swore he'd never come back to.

Odaiba High.

"What possessed us to come back again?"  
  
Daisuke stared at his friend. Her name was Kyoko Maeda and he'd met her at school in America. He was shocked to find that she was a Digidestined and all her close friends knew about it. They didn't care at all and had sworn that they'd never say a word to anyone else. The threat of her and her digimon's wrath probably gave them a little incentive though. At that time, she and her close friends were planning to form a band. Daisuke, being as into music as he was, wanted to join. Apparently, Kyoko was familiar with the other digidestined back in Odaiba, but still refused to tell him how. All she said about it was, _"They hold unpleasant memories that I would rather not remember."_

Daisuke had left for America after coming to the conclusion that there was no reason for him to stay; it wasn't worth it. When he got to America and had been there for a while, she was the only girl who hadn't been falling over him. He and Kyoko hit it off immediately and he was surprised to find that she was as good at football as he was. Not only that, but she **and** her friends offered to have Daisuke join after catching him in the school's music room, on a guitar, singing. Daisuke was furtherly surprised to find how popular he could become by being himself. Of course, a little change of style and **trying **might have helped.  
  
"I have no idea, but what I do know is that it is ridiculously hot here in Japan. It was somewhat decent in Cali."  
  
The girl nodded in agreement. "At least we're sort of dressed for the heat."

Kyoko was wearing a white spaghetti-strapped shirt with a black vest. She had black pants that cut off, jagged at her calves, showing a bit of her natural, lightly tanned skin. She had black boots that matched the black fingerless gloves that adorned her hands. Upon her dark red hair, rested a pair of, what else but, black shades. Her hair was long and wavy, pulled up into a high ponytail with strands falling out, mostly over her wine-colored eyes. A number of silver bracelets adorned her wrists. Her ears were decorated with four piercings, each. All of them were a pale blue and studs: one in its 'normal' place and three up top. Two of the three were small hoops. A belly ring was exposed by her spaghetti-strapped shirt. The belly piercing appeared to be a chain of vines that clung closely to her stomach.  
  
Daisuke had also changed over the years. Three, to be exact. He left for America the year he was supposed to enter ninth grade. Now, it was his senior year. He and Kyoko, with some others who were thankfully the rest of their band, had been sent as foreign exchange students. They had all refused to stay with another student, but instead decided to all get apartments while they were stuck here. _I think staying in the **same **apartment would be more merciful on our bank accounts, though. _Daisuke had cut his hair and changed his style completely to match his personality, which had definitely changed over the years. Sure, he was just as stubborn and outgoing, but in a pleasantly humorous way. He didn't talk as much unless around close friends and even then it's not quite as much. His grades were very high so he was placed in all honors classes this year. Daisuke's hair was cut shorter, so no afro. It was now sharply spiked up from the back on forward, but most of it fell over deep, still friendly chocolate eyes.  
  
(Think Hiro Yuy, m'kay?)  
  
Daisuke was taller at 6 feet, 4 inches and had a bigger build, but he wasn't burly. Today he was wearing a blue and dark red designer shirt of flames. It was button down and some of the buttons were undone from the top to compensate for the heat. He had black shorts with 'red and white on black' Converts. He, too, sported a pair of black fingerless gloves. Daisuke had also gained tattoos that remained unseen on his chest and back as well as piercings, but in his left ear only. Two small studs on the bottom and one more up top.  
  
"Think they'll say anything about what you're wearing?"

The two redheads turned to face the friends that had been roped into coming here. Hitori Koshari had, for whatever reason, green hair. It did, however, seem to go well with his equally green eyes. He was painfully outgoing and didn't really care what other people thought. That was what the group loved the most about him. That and he would always be there for his friends. He stood at 5 feet, 9 inches and simply wore a white shirt with the words "Come and Get Me" on it as well as blue jean shorts and white tennis shoes.  
  
((Does anyone know why they're called 'tennis shoes'?))  
  
"Nah, I don't think they'd have the heart."

They laughed as the sarcastic one of the group walked up. Taiji Nimoto was around 5 feet, 8 inches and had on a blue shirt with a large black dragon on the back. He sported black boots and blue jean pants. His black hair was spiked as usual and his onyx eyes flashed with amusement. A pair of regular prescribed glasses rested on the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Of course not, they'd be too busy drooling all over the place."

Daisuke and Kyoko blushed lightly as Kajoro Iyamoko strode up. Hitori and Taiji shook their heads as it was common knowledge that Kajoro loved to embarrass Daisuke and Kyoko. He took great pleasure in messing with them, especially concerning their looks. They all knew that the two football players were modest about their looks and didn't think much of it. Kajoro thought that this made no sense and therefore, took the opportunity to make jokes on it. They always got a good laugh...from the joke and from Daisuke and Kyoko's blushing and occasional glaring. Kajoro was almost 6 feet even and had dark blue hair that appeared violet somehow. He sported an orange shirt that read "You Can't Handle Me, So Don't Bother". In response to the heat, he had blue jean shorts and brown boots.  
  
"Oh please you guys. Let's just get this day over with."  
  
"OooO. Touchy, ne (Per case, "Touchy aren't we") Daisuke?"  
  
"Lay off Kajoro."  
  
"What's this? Kyoko's feeling edgy too?"  
  
"_**laughing**_ Hai (Yes), Hitori, she must be."

"Well they did have it pretty rough here. Coming back must not be a very nice experience for them."  
  
"Thank you, Kami. Finally, someone understands. Arigatou (Thanks), Taiji."  
  
"Dou itashimashite (You're welcome / Don't mention it)."  
  
"Mou, mou (Alright, alright). We understand. But since we're with you this time...you won't have to deal with them alone!" Hitori sounded pleased with his reasoning.  
  
"Yatta (Yeah)! You'll blow them out the water with your new ways!" Kajoro pumped a fist into the air, also pleased and very enthused it seemed.  
  
Daisuke grinned as they reached the office. "Who knows? Maybe in all this heat you guys won't be as pale anymore." Kyoko laughed as the three boys scowled at Daisuke.

* * *

"Watch it Motomiya. Wouldn't want to start wars already, now would you?"

They all turned to face the principle Samuru Nakoijo. Daisuke's face showed no expression and neither did Kyoko's. Samuru smiled thinly at the familiar faces. _Great, these two again. They sure do look a great deal more different than what I remember. They're lucky that that the uniform and dress code regulations have been dropped._ He sighed to himself. _Maybe they've learned something since they've been gone. They must have with the courses their principal requested. I hope that man knows what he's doing._

__

* * *

"Principle Nakoijo. So nice to see you." The other boys winced at the venom practically dripping from Kyoko's usually sweet voice.  
  
"Hai, it's so good to see you." Daisuke's voice was sounded like hell warmed over.  
  
"Harsh," Hitori mumbled under his breath. Taiji and Kajoro nodded, agreeing.  
  
"Here is your list of courses." Samuru handed the five seniors their schedules. "I trust you remember your way around?"  
  
"You trust us now? How sweet." Kyoko was glaring at him still.  
  
"And unfortunately, yes, we remember our way around."  
  
"Good." And with that the principal went back to his office.

* * *

Hitori looked to the quiet redheads. "Yeesh, you two don't get along with him do you?"  
  
"He made what was already hell, worse. Much worse." _A lot of kids claim that their principal or teachers had/have a personal vendetta against them, but I'm pretty sure that it was true._

Taiji spoke as they walked their first class. "Aa (Per case, I understand)." They were all in the same classes to avoid confusion and keep the exchange students together. "Looks like we're stuck with Math, Chemistry , Art, Lunch, English, Gym, and free period."  
  
"Chemistry ? What the-?" Kajoro scratched his head.  
  
Kyoko offered an explanation. "I believe that it's an extended course of Chemistry. It's simply all experiments and you're graded upon your work in the experiments."  
  
"That's bad enough, but man this is awful. We have Math, of all things, first."  
  
"You'll be okay, Hitori."  
  
"Suuuure. This from the Math whizzes." Kajoro grinned as both redheads flushed. They entered the classroom.

* * *

This had been a relatively normal day for TK, Miyako, and Hikari. The three had become even closer friends and it was common knowledge that TK and Hikari were virtually the cutest and closest couple in school. Tai and the others were off in college. Taichi gave up on Sora and instead was trying to move on. Yamato took the opportunity to get together with Sora. Jyou and Koushiro kept Mimi company in New York. She ran a cosmetics corporation just like she always wanted. Joe helped with mixing what she liked and the scientific/chemist stuff. Koushiro was in charge of the money, like company treasurer as well as the other technical things. Mimi took care of public promotions, like commercials and such, plus sales. Michael, too, worked there as head of public relations and took care of business meetings and accompanied Mimi to conferences. Ken moved to Odaiba and enrolled in Odaiba High. All he wanted was to stay with his friends. So, for his happiness, his parents allowed it. Currently, he was in Art. Iori was 15, a sophomore, and doing well.  
  
Yes, today was normal until the door opened and five new people walked in. Two looked familiar, but remained unidentified. It had been awhile and they had changed so much that the other Chosen recognized neither Daisuke nor Kyoko.  
  
"Class, attention now!" Mr. Kayashi smiled at his new victims, err, students. It was known all over the school that Mr. Kayashi was a hard and mean math teacher that strove to make his students miserable. _They'll really be miserable when they find out that they have homework on the first day. And plenty of it._ He chuckled to himself. "Class, we have some foreign exchange students from America. They will be here for the remainder of the year." He turned to them. _Hmmm, the redheads seem familiar, but I can't seem to place where I've seen them before._ "Please introduce yourselves."  
  
Daisuke rolled his eyes as he noticed the more-than-interested stares from some of the students. _Five minutes and they're practically drooling._ He noticed the stares were also directed at Kyoko, Hitori, Taiji, and Kajoro. He started off.

"My name's Motomiya--"

Collective gasps went around. He paused. _No, no. I'm going to enjoy this. _He smiled mischievously. "Diego Motomiya." _Every last minute of it._ Strange stares were thrown his way by his friends. He winked and shrugged.  
  
Mr. Kayoshi looked at the boy suspiciously. "You wouldn't happen to be related to a Daisuke Motomiya would you?"  
  
Dais-, excuse me, Diego nodded. "Hai. He's...he's..my cousin." Diego seemed to be pleased with his cover. Kyoko choked momentarily on her laughter. _Nice work James Bond._  
  
"A problem, Ms....Ms...."  
  
She smirked. _Two can play this game._ "Maeda. Mishaya Maeda."  
  
Diego coughed a bit to cover his laughing. Mr. Kayashi sighed. "Let me guess. You are related to a Kyoko Maeda?"  
  
Ky-, ahem, Mishaya nodded. "Hai, she's **my** cousin."  
  
"You two do favor them in looks. Saa (Well), a bit."  
  
Hitori rolled his eyes at his friends' antics, but decided to play along. "Hai, it gets very confusing sometimes. But one pair of them changed a couple things so it has become easier to tell the difference." Taiji simply shook his head, while Kajoro was struggling to keep a straight face.  
  
((In case you didn't realize, I'll be using Diego and Mishaya in reference to Daisuke and Kyoko from now until their covers are blown.))  
  
Attention was now drawn to the other three. "And you three are..."  
  
They didn't, or rather, couldn't speak for fear that they would start laughing. People thinking you were insane was not a good first impression.

Mishaya spoke for them. "The one that was talking before is Hitori Koshari. Very carefree and just flat-out doesn't care. The quiet and soon-to-be sarcastic one with the black hair and glasses is Taiji Nimoto. And the shameless flirt and joker, as most will likely find, with dark blue hair is Kajoro Iyamoko."  
  
Kajoro made a show of mock bowing to Mishaya. "Why thank you Mi-kun for that eloquent introduction."  
  
Taiji cut in with his usual sarcasm. "And with little personality details too. Even mentioned hair color to avoid confusion. As if we actually look alike."  
  
Diego shook his head. "That won't matter to complete strangers."  
  
Hitori looked at Diego. "We still don't look or act as much alike as you two and your cousins."  
  
"We like a couple of the same things. We're cousins and we can do that. Don't like it? Sue us."  
  
Taiji looked up, pretending to actually consider. "Can we actually sue them?"  
  
Mr. Kayashi cleared his throat for attention. "Well, if you five are quite done, would you care to take a seat? You can take the three seats behind Ms. Yagami and the two behind Mr. Takaishi."  
  
Kajoro was about to say 'Actually no, we're not done.', but a glare from his other four friends stopped him. The five just shrugged and walked towards the pair with their hands raised as identification. Hitori, Taiji, and Kajoro took the furthest seats from TK and Hikari, conveniently forcing Diego and Mishaya to sit behind them.

* * *

__

_OooO, they are asking for it. They did this on **purpose**. _Mishaya silently glared on- which was unfortunate as TK turned in his seat to acquaint himself with the girl behind. He seemed more cheerful about it than necessary and earned himself a glare from his girlfriend. He grinned sheepishly and waved it off. Then it was his turn to glare as Hikari then turned to advise the new boy behind her on a couple of things concerning the school and its courses as well as teachers. Mr. Kayashi droned on geometric designs and their corresponding formulas as a review from their junior year. Needless, to say no one was interested. Most, because it was just plain boring and others, because they still remembered or already knew.  
  
Mishaya was minding her own business, her glare having died off, and not particularly caring for the class at the moment. She looked forward only to meet by a pair of painfully familiar blue eyes.

"Umm, hi."

It was all she could manage without blushing outright. _Kami. I still care for him...iie (no). Iie, I don't. I can't. Not after how they treated me. Left me to fend for myself. Called themselves my friends and then abandoned me at the first sign of trouble. Them and their perfect little- _It suddenly occurred to her that TK had been speaking to her. _Hmm...let's see how far this game can go._  
  
"...so those are the dangers of the cafeteria." TK smiled at the end and the smile grew as the girl he believed to be Mishaya laughed back. _She has a lovely laugh; sounds like church bells. How corny is that? Then again, who cares? She's beautiful and different...but in a good way. I can feel it. What am I thinking?!! That doesn't matter! I have Hikari, just it was always meant to be. I love her and have been with her for over three years!!!_ He shook his head as he continued to talk.

* * *

Hikari smiled at the boy behind her. _Daisuke's cousin, huh? Well, I definitely like this Diego a lot better. Not as loud, not as annoying, and...and...I still miss him a little. Just a little bit. We all do. But that's all done and Daisuke's in America. This guy sort of looks like him. His spiked hair is the exact same color...but shorter. He dresses differently, but the flames are definitely a Daisuke-thing. His eyes are the same chocolate brown color. Those same chocolates that were accusing and pained. Angry and confused. Those same thin eyebrows that are arced down in a frown now as I'm caught staring... Matte ne (Wait a minute)!! Staring?! He's looking dead at me now!!_  
  
Diego was also minding his business, just looking out the window and planning revenge on a certain three band members. _Of course Ky...Mishaya will cooperate. I saw the glare on her face. And what's this? TK is making small talk. Hah! Thirty minutes into the first and she's already got him. Oh man, I can't wait to see the conflict between Hikari and TK. Yes...I can get his name right. Shut up about it. Oi (Hey), why do I get the feeling I'm being watched? _Diego looked back from the window into a pair of scrutinizing pinkish-hazel eyes. A thin red eyebrow was arched as Hikari continued to stare, for the moment unfazed. _Hikari is staring at me awfully hard. What is she thinking about? Saa (Well), TK wouldn't be too happy, but since he's so preoccupied with a very-amused Mishaya, I guess that doesn't matter. Maybe Hikari is comparing me to my 'cousin'. If she even remembers him correctly without bias. Yeah. Riiiight. _

"Heh heh. Gomen (Sorry). I didn't mean to stare. So..."  
  
_Of course, you didn't Hikari. I believe you. Like I believe Hitori and the others actually didn't set us up just a while ago. _Diego gave a small smile and feigned confusion. After all, he was supposed to be new and unfamiliar with things and people...to an extent as his 'cousin' had already told him almost everything he needed to know. And they do keep in touch...heh heh... "Oro (Huh)? O namae ha (What's your name)?"  
  
Hikari blinked and realized that she as she had been staring, she hadn't introduced herself properly. "Boku wa (I am.../My name is...) Hikari Yagami ."  
  
"Oh. You wouldn't happen to be the one my cousin used to like so much?"  
  
"Sumimasen (Excuse me/Pardon)?" _Used to? As in past tense? Are we talking about the same cousin here? Daisuke Motomiya?_  
  
"Hai. Is it you?" Diego shrugged. "Not like it matters. He's way over it now and has been for a good year and a half. Girls are all over him now that he's sobered a bit."  
  
Hikari eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"  
  
Diego nodded. _She's buying it. It's not exactly a lie anyways. It's just being told in third person is all._ "He's just as loud and outgoing, but he's let go of a good bit of his competitive pride and that somehow makes him irresistible now. He calls it his version of reverse psychology." Diego smiled slightly in amusement.  
  
Hikari shook her head. _Daisuke would say something stupid like that._  
  
Diego continued. "He says that if he doesn't pay girls the attention he used to, following them around and such, then the girls will get curious and follow him about instead."  
  
Hikari looked at Diego as he stopped again. "You don't talk much do you?"  
  
Diego shook his head 'no' and looked momentarily at Mr. Kayashi, at his watch, and then out the window. Hikari sighed. _I'll have to keep asking in order for it all to get out. He certainly doesn't speak as much as Daisuke._ "Anything else?"  
  
Diego looked back to her. "He also said that the American girls are more straightforward and didn't beat around the bush so much."  
  
"Sou desu ka (Is that so/Really)?" Hikari sounded even more curious.  
  
"Hai. Daisuke says that he wished someone would've told him that following a girl everywhere and acting all big and loud around her to get attention wasn't the way to go about it."  
  
Hikari was waiting a bit until she realized he had stopped again. "Are you serious?"  
  
Diego continued with an unnoticeable frown. _Why does she insist that I continue? She never asked 'Daisuke' so many things. Then again, I have changed a bit so I guess it's normal. Oh well._ "Hai. He said that somebody should've been willing to say so since it apparently bothered them so much. I have no idea as to what he meant by **them **though." _But I'll bet money that **you **know Kamiya-san._  
  
_If we'd only known it would have been so simple as to just say so..._ Hikari noticed that the boy had stopped speaking again and was instead packing his things. "Anything else?"  
  
Diego shook his head and continued packing until he had it all. A glance to his watch and he started to count. _15...14...13_

__

* * *

Across the aisle...  
  
"So..."  
  
Mishaya glanced back to TK as he again tried to start a conversation. _Thank Kami class is almost over. At least I didn't have to play 'Twenty Questions' with Hikari. Who's annoying who now?_ She sighed to herself and gave TK a small smile. "So? Ijou desu (Is something wrong)?"  
  
TK flushed for some unknown reason. "I-Iie. I was just thinking..."  
  
Mishaya raised a thin eyebrow. "Thinking...?" _Is it really that hard?_

__

* * *

Diego continues. _...12...11..._

__

* * *

"Thinking about...about how alike you and your cousin look."  
  
_I'll bet you were. _"You know her?"  
  
"You could say that." _Shy away from this one man, it **could **get ugly.. _

* * *

The countdown rolls on. _10...9..._

__

* * *

"She told me that her experience with you and a couple others was not very pleasant overall. She also said that I should be thanking you. You and whoever else these Odaiba **Digidestined** are, appear to be the main reason she moved to live in America with me. That also seems to be Daisuke's reasoning for moving there as well. And alone to top it off."  
  
"By themselves?"

* * *

Time goes on. _8...7..._

__

* * *

"Hai. Kyoko showed first and maybe a year later Daisuke appears. Both were miserable and are now having the time of their lives. **_sigh _**I guess it pays to have older cousins that live alone. To an extent that is."  
  
TK looked confused. "They left solely because of us?" He shook his head. _I knew we hurt them a bit, but moving all the way to America? We all thought one of them dropped or had to go to some private school... _"You and Diego live on your own?"  
  
"To an extent. We have a house. Hitori, Taiji, Kajoro, Diego, and myself all live there. Now Daisuke and Kyoko stay there as well."  
  
"How do you manage?"

* * *

Guess. 6...5...

* * *

"Money isn't that big of a deal. It actually just looked like they took whatever was in their accounts and savings bonds, packed their bags, and got out. As for us five, we all have jobs on top of band."  
  
"You guys have a band?"  
  
"Hai, we do now. Moving to Japan could be a convenience for the band."  
  
"My brother, Yamato, has a band too."  
  
"Let me guess, Teenage Wolves?"

* * *

Heh heh. _4...3..._

____

* * *

"How did you know?"  
  
"Daisuke and Kyoko have always been waaay into music. Of course they've told us all about them."  
  
"I think you'd get along with them."

* * *

Time sure does go slow. _2...1..._

__

* * *

Mishaya looked to her watch with a relieved expression and started to pack up quickly and speak at the same time. _I take back the not having to play '20 Questions' comment. _"Somehow I doubt that."

* * *

Finally! _...0!_

__

* * *

TK would have asked what she meant by that or rather why she would say something like that, but the bell rang and she was gone. Takeru scratched his head and glanced to an equally confused Hikari. Apparently she ended up just as mystified by Diego as he had been with Mishaya. _I can tell that this will get interesting. I just don't know how._  
  
Hikari was heading out the door alongside TK with similar thoughts. _He's hiding something. Wonder what it is?_

((I solemnly swear that before this fic is over, she'll regret ever asking that question.))

* * *

Hitori, Kajoro, and Taiji were running hurriedly down the hall- to their lockers and away from two angry redheads. A very long hall with corner halls for certain courses and grade levels. This, unfortunately, gave of plenty of space for a chase. "I told you that wasn't a good idea Kajoro!" Taiji took in a breath as he continued to run.  
  
"Taiji! Hitori!! Get back here!!" Diego was running with Mishaya right beside him.  
  
"Yeah Kajoro! You know we can't outrun them much longer anyways!"  
  
Kajoro winced as a random student got run over by a raging pair of soon-to-be rock stars. Or at least in his mind. They were a hit just starting in America. But then they were shipped here as ambassadors from their viewpoints and exchange students from Odaiba High's viewpoint. "Gomen Sorry! I guess I forgot they love football so much." _Who came up with the name 'soccer' anyways? _  
  
Hitori looked at him in disbelief. "Forgot?!! They live and breath that sport!! They could go pro at this point, and you forgot?!!"  
  
Taiji jumped in as he caught up from falling slightly behind to avoid crashing into a student. "Hai. And did you forget that they run track as well?!!"  
  
Kajoro frowned a little and then he grinned sheepishly. "Track?"  
  
Hitori and Taiji both stared as Kajoro pulled ahead. Mishaya and Diego's voices reached up to join Hitori and Taiji's.  
  
"KAJORO!!!!"  
  
But he was gone. All they heard was "GOMEN!!!"  
  
**SKID**

**CRASH**  
  
Taiji and Hitori had turned a corner and were relieved to find that they weren't being chased. They paused a bit to catch their breath. Taiji spoke, "Note to Self: Never tweak Diego and/or Mishaya and then make the mistake of thinking I can run away." _Amazing how easy it is to just call them by that. _Hitori laughed a bit in agreement as they opened their lockers.

* * *

A ways back...  
  
"Why did you stop?" Mishaya looked up from her crouching position to see what stopped Diego and nearly fell over laughing.  
  
Diego was standing with a confused expression as he found himself carrying someone. "Oro?"  
  
"Boku wa Naomi Casajara. Like, nice to meet you."  
  
Diego blinked at the cheerleader in his arms. She was blushing madly, but didn't seem to object much. "Uhhh..." Diego turned as Mishaya fell on the floor, holding her sides.  
  
"Ahahahahahahahahahahah! Oh Kami! That is so funny! **_continues laughing_**"  
  
Diego glared and gently put the cheerleader down. "I thought it was you."  
  
Mishaya wiped tears of laughter from her eyes and looked at him. "Are you serious?"  
  
Diego frowned. "It's not like I was paying that much attention. I thought you were taking a break or something. Not like you haven't done that before."  
  
Mishaya grinned. "Oh. Well, that's true, but not this time. Hey, there go our lockers. Come on before we're late to Chemistry. We can get the boys back in there." Diego nodded and opened his locker.

* * *

Heh. That's all for this chapter. I think that's the longest I've ever written.  
  
Yami K: Hai. It is.

Daisuke: Diego?  
  
Kyo-chan: Yep!  
  
Kyoko: **looks at readers** No we're not the same. Get over it. **looks back to others** Mishaya?

Kyo-chan: Uh-huh.  
  
Daisuke: Okay. Who gave her sugar?  
  
Kit: **quietly over 'sugar' ruckus **Read and review please.  
  
Yami K: Kit! Did you give her sugar?

Kit: **loudly **NO! ARE YOU INSANE?!! **quiets back down** Again read and review please.


	2. Lunch and Band Practice Warnings

**Lunch and Band Practice**

****

* * *

Disclaimer: Look. Don't own, don't sue, don't bother.

* * *

"blah blah" ... dialogue

"**_blah blah_**" ... action during dialogue

**blah blah** ... either for emphasis or a sound outside of dialogue

_blah blah _... thoughts

(Word following Japanese text) ... translation

((Psst..))... I'm talking to you..

* * *

"Thank Kami! Those classes were beyond boring!" Mishaya walked out of the building, holding her lunch from the apartment that served as her home for the moment.

Diego agreed. "Yatta (Yeah). I swear every class was a review of my life history in school!" He settled under a large sakura tree, next to Mishaya.

Hitori, Taiji, and Kajoro cautiously sat in front of the two, forming something like a half-circle no more than5-6 feet away. Hitori frowned as he heard rustling in the tree above. _What the heck is that? _He looked up. Seconds later, the boy's eyes widened and he scooted back some. The others looked at him strangely, and pointing to the tree was his only response. They apparently didn't get it so he looked at Diego and exclaimed, "Heads up man!"

Diego still didn't understand. "Nani (What)?"

**THUD**

"**ITAI** (OW/OUCH)"

Diego looked to the spot he had scrambled away from at the last minute. A pile of blue lay there. He stared at the heap blankly.

Mishaya prodded it. "Oi (Hey)...you okay?"

The blue form stood and brushed itself off. "Hai (Yes). But I was planning to use my partner to break my fall."

Diego laughed. "Not today."

The digimon glared at his partner and swung his spiked tail at him, hitting him with the spikeless underside of it.

Diego fell over. He grumbled as he sat up. "What was that for?"

The blue digimon smiled at his partner. "What do you guys call it? Payback?"

The others laughed as Diego sat there glaring at his partner. "Haha. Funny. So where's your partner-in-crime anyway?"

* * *

A white and blue being gracefully jumped down from the sakura tree.

"Would that be me?"

The figure was a female digimon. She had a lithe and stealthy form, like Renamon's. She had a cat-shaped face and white fur. Pale blue marked the tips of her ears, tail, under her paws and feet, over her stomach and a streak was under both of her eyes. The digimon's eyes were so black they looked violet. Currently, the dark orbs were examining razor sharp claws.

Mishaya hugged the tall digimon. "Kelsamon!"

The blue digimon snickered at Kelsamon's awkward position until he, too, was caught. Diego grasped his partner in a hug as well. _Finally, some other source of **comfortable **familiarity. _"Where have you been Vee-Eldramon?" The hug was a very amusing thing to witness, if you took Vee-Eldramon's physical description into account. He was tall and lithe, like Kelsamon, but he was a dragon digimon so there were differences. He was blue and white as his alternate rookie form, Veemon, was, but the horn was gone. He had a long, but not bulky, tail that was lined with spikes. The underside, however, was smooth with no spikes at all. He alsohad sharp claws and a separate streak of translucent white under each eye. His eyes were a sharp ruby color.

The two Chosen released their digimon. It was fine for them to be out, as the sakura tree was far from the cafeteria and the courtyard. Both areas could be considered a 'no digimon' zone because that was where just about everyone went to eat, provided that it didn't rain. However, for the few willing to sit in the rain, there were tables around. These tables were covered by those umbrellas often used and seen as parasols to block the sun. With a simple pull on a string, flaps would fall from the top, creating a makeshift tent for those inside of it. Some of the flaps were transparent, making for a perfect view of the weather. But back to our group's location - they were off to the far side of the courtyard, even going as far as to sit on the opposite side of the sakura tree. They didn't really want anyone to see them, much less their partners out here..

* * *

Kajoro paled a bit in worry. "We've got trouble..."

Hitori and Taiji looked to where Kajoro was and gulped quietly. "Uh oh, you guys gotta go. We got 'clueless crew' at 8 o'clock."

Kelsamon idley wondered why they were talking about the time as she and Vee-Eldramon headed for the tree. Her progress was halted, as was Vee-Eldramon's it seemed. Diego and Mishaya shook their heads, refusing to shift out of the way. Diego folded his arms.

"No way. You're staying. They don't recognize you two anyway. Their digimon are in their knapsacks and you know it. You sit and eat with us." He was using that no-nonsense tone that left no room for anyone to argue against him. Not that anyone cared enough to try. The two rookies had no problems with that and ravaged through their partners' lunches.

((That's right. They're **rookies**.))

* * *

Far off, in the cafeteria...and a number of minutes ago...

"Hello? Earth to Hikari and TK." Taichi waved his hand in front of said Chosens' faces.

The older digidestined and Ken were trying to get TK, Hikari, and Miyako to come back to reality. They seemed dazed and lost in their own little worlds.

Yamato arched an eyebrow at his younger brother. "TK? TK?" He snapped his fingers. "TK?" Nothing. He sighed.

Miyako came back to reality, daydreaming about marrying Ken again. "Oro (Huh)?" She saw Yamato trying to get to TK. It was too easy to resist. _Heh heh. I got it._ "Hey TK. Diego is checking out your girlfriend."

The desired effect was received. "What? Where is he!" TK looked in every direction, wanting to catch the other boy red-handed. A few seconds later, the blond realized that he had been tricked.

Yamato blinked as his brother looked around wildly for someone who wasn't there. "Calm down bro'. Whoever you're looking for, isn't here. Welcome back to the land of us non-daydreaming people. Imagining your wedding kiddo?"

TK blushed furiously and glared slightly at his still-out-of-it girlfriend. Taking a page right out of Miyako's 'play book', he whispered in her ear,"Mishaya is looking at me awfully funny." Also grabbing the bait, blindly too, Hikari jerked up straight and looked around glaring. She turned her glare to her boyfriend, who was currently trying to keep a straight face and failing.

TK snickered. "Who were you looking for?"

Hikari smacked TK upside his head. "Not funny!"

TK winced. "Ow! I didn't know you'd get so jealous about it!"

This earned him another smack to the head and Hikari going outside. "I'm eating by the sakura tree. Hmph."

TK went after his girlfriend. "Oh come on Hikari!"

Yamato shook his head and Taichi sighed. "Better make sure this doesn't turn out ugly. Jealousy is such a powerful thing."

"Screw that, I just want to watch." Yamato rolled his eyes as the others snickered a bit. Both followed their siblings outside.

Miyako got up and Ken stared at her. "Where are you going?"

Miyako smiled mischievously. "I just wanna see what happens," she said, basically repeating Taichi's earlier words. And she left. Not caring to watch, but not wanting to be left behind either, Ken sighed to himself and followed her and the others.

* * *

Catching up in time...

Diego and Mishaya sat down as the group approached. Cue the blocked fleeing of their digimon partners.

* * *

Ah, back to the present...

'Kari and TK continued to argue. TK didn't get what the big deal was. "Why are you so mad?"

"Why is it so funny to you?" _I can't believe he did that!_

_I was only joking, Kami! _"Why are you so serious?"

"Because you're so childish!"

"I'm not acting like a child here."

"Oh?"

Both glared at each other, silently willing the other to give in and apologize. That obviously wasn't going to be happening.

* * *

"Trouble in paradise?" Diego sat against the tree, looking too cool.

"Yeah. I'm amazed you two actually found a reason to fight. What **ever **could havehappened?" Mishaya ate a bit of her sandwich. Or rather the air, because the sandwich was gone. "Hey!" She got up started to wrestle with her digimon. Which was quite pointless when you think about it. Taiji, Hitori, and Kajoro laughed and made a prospect of betting on who would win.

**"What is this!"**

All fun and games stopped at Hikari's rather loud cry. Gatomon popped out of her knapsack, on guard and ready to fight. Feline eyes fell onwhat she deemed as the threatand pounced on Kelsamon. Kelsamon moved at the last minute, watching Gatomon curiously as she got up from her miss.

_Kami, that girl sure can yell. _Diego removed his hands from his ears and gave a lopsided smile. "What's wrong?"

"What's **wrong**? I'll tell you **what's wrong**! **That!**" Hikari pointed to Kelsamon. The cat/fox digimon just stared back and sidestepped Gatomon again. "Who's digimon is that?"

"**'It'** is a Kelsamon and **she** is **Kyoko**'s partner. Jeez, you act like you've never seen her digimon before. ... Okay, well judging from the look on your face, I guess you haven't, or don't remember at least. Why don't you ask your boyfriend over there?" Mishaya pointed over to none-too-comfortable-lookingbearer of Hope. "I'm sure he has a better memory than you do. Right TK?" _I just lost my appetite. _Mishaya picked up her bag and left. Taiji and Hitori sighed and Diego waved them off to go after her.

Kajoro gave Diego a level look. Diego nodded and waved him off as well. "Well, I believe that's enough excitement." _For right now anyway. _He proceeded to go, but Taichi grabbed his arm and dragged him back as he approached. Diego heard sighs and looked behind Taichi to see an oblivious Yamato pulling back an unhappy Mishaya. The sighs came from Taiji, Hitori, and Kajoro. All three had their hands to their foreheads and were shaking their heads. The same thought echoed through their heads. _We're going to die a humorously sad death today...and it's only lunch of our first day._

"What. Do. You. **Want**?" Mishaya was fuming and Yamato released her.

"I want answers. What just happened and who are they?"Yamato pointed to the two digimon.

"It's none if your business really. It's not my fault that you don't recognize them...or remember them."

Taichi shot him a questioning glance. "What are you talking about Diego?"

"The digimon are Vee-Eldramon and Kelsamon. Vee-Eldramon is Daisuke's partner and Kelsamon is Kyoko's partner."

_That's impossible. Daisuke's partner is **Veemon **and he doesn't have a form like that. _"You don't have to lie. If you don't want to say, then just don't." Miyako walked over followed by a more cautious Ken.

Diego sighed, raking a hand through his spiked hair. _Prove it, prove it, prove it. How to prove it.. _"Look. I'll show you later, okay? We can..."

Mishaya finished for him. "...go to the Digital World."

Daisuke nodded in agreement, mentally thanking the girl for the save. "Yeah, that'll work. After school, let's go and we'll prove it if it means so much to you."

Taichi and Yamato seemed satisfied and dropped the subject.

Miyako inched over to Diego. "So Diego...how do you like Japan?"

_Refrain from inching away, **Refrain **from inching **away**... _Diego shrugged. "Seems okay, but I should've brought Daisuke with me. I wish he'd told me that his partner was so much trouble though. Greedy little digimon...for a rookie."

Ken peered closely at the two digimon. Vee-Eldramon was tempted to poke him in his side with his tail, but thought better of it and didn't. Kelsamon stared back for a moment, until she had to jump back from Gatomon's claws. The cat-fox digimon gave Gatomon a bored look. "Why are you trying to attack me? You've failed to hit me repeatedly now." _And it's getting a tad annoying_, she added mentally.

_How did she end up here? How did she survive? _Gatomon huffed and jumped at her again. Kelsamon back-flipped onto a tree branch. Gatomon glared icily. "Don't you dare toy with me. I know you remember."

Kelsamon blinked. "Remember what?"

_How **dare** she play with me like this! _Gatomon gaped, hissing angrily seconds later. "How can you **do** that?"

"Do what?"

"Just lie to my face like that?"

"Oro (Huh)?"

"I **said** don't toy with me!" She charged again.

Kelsamon's eyes began to glow. "Mesmerized Chaos!"

Gatomon froze in mid-air and dropped to the ground. Hikari ran over to her fallen partner. "Gatomon? **Gatomon**!" Hikari's head snapped up and she glared at Mishaya, the same way Gatomon glared at Kelsamon. "What is wrong withyour digimon?"

Mishaya shrugged and frowned. "Her name is Kelsamon and she's **Kyoko**'s partner, **not** mine. And besides, your digimon attacked her first, repeatedly at that. That was self-defense and your digimon isn't even hurt." _What a brat. _

Hikari studied the bundle in her arms and, sure enough, Mishaya was right. There wasn't a mark on Gatomon.

Ken examined the cat digimon. "Judging from her even breathing...I'd say she's sleeping."

Hikari shook Gatomon and she shifted a bit, but didn't wake up.

Diego was looking at his watch and motioned for Taiji, Hitori, and Kajoro to make a run for it. The three boys crept behind the other Chosen and grabbed their lunches. Then they were gone. They stopped, though, deciding to wait for Diego and Mishaya at the door by the cafeteria entrance. Kelsamon walked over to Mishaya's pack and pulled out something.

Hikari tried again with no response. Gatomon began to snore softly.

Kelsamon walked over and shadowed Hikari and her sleeping digimon.

Hikari looked up and tried, once more, to wake up her partner. "What did you do to her?"

Kelsamon rolled her eyes, which looked funny from Mishaya's point of view, so she snickered a little. This earned her a sharp glance that she returned with an indifferent shrug. "You partner is merely sleeping child. What did I do? I used my 'Mesmerized Chaos'. That just putsmy opponents in a deep sleep. She won't wake up unless disturbed. Your soft shakes won't do anything aren't enough to do the trick though."

Hikari sighed in frustration. _Who does this digimon think she is? Just like her partner was...ugh. _The Child of Light decided that she didn't like Mishaya. _What am I talking about? I didn't like her to begin with. I suppose that just means I dislike her even more than before. _"What will?"

_Humans make these things **so **much easier. _"Something like this." Kelsamon pulled the object that she took form Mishaya's pack out. It was a bottle of water. With an almost-evil smirk, she poured the contents all over Gatomon. The desired effects were obtained. Gatomon woke up with a start, and after identifying the source of her 'wake up call', she became alarmed and angry. Once again, the cat digimon tried to hit Kelsamon, but was unsuccessful. Miyako and Ken looked around to see that Vee-Eldramon had gone too. Hikari and Takeru saw that Diego and Mishaya had also disappeared. Taichi and Yamato noticed the disappearance of the three boys.

_Well this turned out to be more interesting than I thought it would... _Taichi shook his head and sighed. "I guess we'll have to wait until after school." The rest nodded and headed back, praying that nobody had noticed the confrontation and the digimon. They (digimon) were only somewhat accepted in the world right now and were especially scarce around Japan for some reason.

* * *

"Kami, that was close." Diego sighed in relief as they headed to their last class for the day. _**Way **too close._

"Where are we going?" Hitori scratched his head. "I lost my schedule."

He smiled sheepishly as Mishaya sighed and everyone else sweatdropped. "Why am I not surprised? We have English, Gym, and free period."

Kajoro shrugged. "Okay, two classes and we go home."

Diego opened the door to English. "What about free period? In case you forgot, our dear math teacher gave a load of math reviewing homework."

Taiji agreed and pointed to a row of seats in the back. "Yeah. And we need to go ahead and do it here at school now anyway."

Mishaya threw him a questioning glance. "Why?"

_Uh-oh... _"Ummm, we have band practice."

Diego and Mishaya nearly fell over. "Band practice!" Mishaya quieted down when other students, their teacher not yet present, stared. "Ahem...band practice!" sherepeated in a much softer voice.

Diego hissed at them. "Are you **crazy**? We have to go to the Digital World and we need your help to pull it off."

"Why?"

_For the love of.. _"Because Hitori...if **we** go there, they can access America or any other country- with some work anyway. They might want to see our 'cousins'." Sacarstic emphasis was put on 'cousins'.

The three other boys nodded. "Ohhh."

Hitori shrugged. "So what are we supposed to do to help?"

Diego scratched under his chin. _Is that the makings of a goatee? Sweet! _"Hmmmm, they might ask to see them. All they need is the coordinates to a computer in our house. We can't say that we don't have a computer. Saying that all the available computers are broken is lame and they could just suggest using another computer in the area and walking from there. We can't exactly just say 'no' for no reason, it'll look suspicious."

Kajoro gave him a look. _Hm, that sounds like...just about all our options. Great. _"Well, there's all the reasons **why **we have to help, now all we need to know is **how** we're supposed to help.

"Decoys," they said simply.

Hitori didn't get it. "Oro (Huh)?"

Mishaya beamed. "Decoys! It'll work perfectly. If you guys pop in as a distraction, then we might be able to play it off as running out of time."

Diego nodded in agreeance. "Yatta (Yeah)! That should do it."

Hitori yawned. "So...obviously you two want nothing to do with the others for the day, but...there's one problem."

Diego raised an eyebrow. _Now what? _"And that is..."

"Band practice."

"We covered that already."

"No...we'll run into that blond guy's band."

_Oro? _"TK has a band?"

"No, it's the older one."

"Yamato?"

"I think so."

Twin groans could be heard. "Oh great."

Mishaya sighed."When is our practice then? Let me guess, right after theirs?" _It would be just our luck..._

"Basically. He might see you two."

Diego groaned again. Mishaya shook her head. _Surprise, sur-freaking-prise. _"Now what Diego? It's not as if we have enough problems as it is. Please, add to them."

"I just remembered that the others always watch Yamato and his band practice. All of them will be there. Well...except the obviously missing trio of Mimi, Jyou, and Koushiro."

_Someone up there hates us, I just know it. _"That's...just lovely."

"Well then, I guess it's safe to say that you two are officially screwed."

"Why thank you Kajoro, that makes us feel **so** much better."

"Glad to help Diego, glad to help."

Silence reigned over their whispers as class started. ((**playing Jeopardy music **... Okay!)) As the class worked on their given assignment, Hitori asked,"When is this class over with?"

Diego looked at his watch. "I'd say we have 15 minutes left."

"Great. What was that lady talking about?"

"No idea."

"She's been going over a supposedly-critical grammar review."

"Boring."

"Everything in school bores you Hitori."

"I know that...except lunch and free period. Those are okay."

"Riiiiight."

"How long do we have?"

"It's been 5 minutes, Kajoro, since the last time you asked me that."

"Meaning?"

"Kami Kajoro, don't you have a watch? As a matter of fact, can't you read the one on the wall?"

"Umm..no."

A sigh. "We have 10 minutes."

"Amen to that."

"Nani?"

"Heard it on TV."

_He **would. **_"Figures."

**

* * *

**

**RING**

The group of five friends stood up, grabbing their things. "Okay, so are we going to free period or not?"

Diego shrugged. "Yeah, we've got time to kill."

"Lovely. Math homework galore, here we come."

_Wait, the other guys.. _"Think the others are in there?"

_I hope not. _"I doubt it Mishaya. They usually go home..don't they?" _Of all the things for me to forget, aside from Ishida's band that is._

"Right then, let's go!" All five went to their respective lockers and entered the library and their free period of math homework, compliments of Mr. Kayashi, began.

* * *

K...that ended rather lamely. **shrugs **Next chapter, we drop in on the others and what they plan to do. Will we ever reach band practice? Will Yamato catch them? Read and review to find out!


End file.
